bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kensei Muguruma (Kyodaina)
Kensei Muguruma (六車 拳西, Muguruma Kensei) is a Vizard, and currently the Captain of the 9th Division of the Gotei 13, following the death of the previous holder, Kaname Tousen. His Vice Captain is Shuhei Hisagi. Appearance Kensei is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes. He has a tattoo of the number "69" on his chest; the "6" represents his last name, "Muguruma," which uses the kanji for "6" in it, while the "9" represents the 9th Division, which he currently leads. He wears a dark purple A-shirt with a white trim, in addition to green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a pair of orange fingerless gloves. He also has a series of piercings, with one on his left eyebrow and three on his left ear. During his initial time as a captain, Kensei had longer front bangs, which hung over his face. He wore a sleeveless shihakusho that was open on the front, exposing his chest and tattoo, and tied it with a rope belt. He also wore a sleeveless haori and a pair of fingerless black gloves that covered most of his forearms. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, he returns to wearing this look, albeit with a less open shihakusho, a new metallic belt and mussed up hair. Personality Kensei is a serious and decisive individual, though he is easily annoyed and is rather temperamental, often to a fault. He is greatly annoyed by immaturity, evident when Orihime infiltrates the Visored's hideout and jokingly asks where the bathroom is; Kensei is noticeably annoyed, only calming down when Lisa Yadōmaru and Love Aikawa remind him that it was only a joke. He is most frequently irritated by Mashiro's childish behavior, once noting that she has the uncanny ability to aggravate him even when she is asleep. His aggressive behavior is particularly noticeable in combat. At one point, he confesses that he is not mature enough to hold back, even against a child. Despite this, Kensei is at times a caring individual, though his attempts at being kind are often offset by his aggression. This is displayed when he tries to cheer up a young, tearful Hisagi, albeit in a manner reminiscent of a military drill sergeant. History Powers and Abilities Incredible Spiritual Power: Being not only a Captain from the last generation, but of the current generation, Kensei Muguruma has always retained a bountiful supply of Spiritual Power in comparison to his colleagues. This was shown as his Shikai attacks alone were more than enough to have damaged a fully Hollowfied Ichigo Kurosaki, whom he managed to wound severely and repeatedly at the level he managed to retain and improve over the years. At the peak of his current power, Kensei can produce incredible shockwaves of magnaimous proportions, capable of obliterating a great deal of landscape around him. When Spiritual Pressure is vented by Kensei, it could be seen as an immense rotating column of wind, fueled by his Spiritual Energy, or a omni-directional wind storm. *Wind Manipulation: Due to Kensei's strong connection with his Zanpakutō, Kensei can innately project and harness the element of wind around his body. Its so deftly controlled, Kensei can spontaneously create bursts of pressurized-air from the pores of his skin, or currents flowing around his form. Aiding in combat, Kensei can purposely alter the flow of his enemy's attack and allow an opening to be made for him to take advantage of, as well as fueling some of his most basic and powerful attacks. Immense Physical Attributes: Kensei, ever since his prior assignment as a Captain and up until his renewed post, has retained an utmost perfect body. Brought to the peak of physical power, endurance, and dexterity, Kensei's natural martial artistry combined with his swift movement techniques and his use of swordsmanship are all enhanced greatly by his formidable fortitude and physical force. Keen Perception: Kensei, being a veteran of much warfare and conflicts, has accumulated a keen sense of perception over the battlefield and his enemies. Able to deduce and analyze subtle body language gestures, speech patterns, and residual spiritual pressure auras to allow him to gauge his enemy's level of power, technique, and preferred form of combat. Its even said that Kensei can even tell if someone is lying to them, just by having a small conversation with them, as well as allowing them to verbally slip-up in allowing him to find something out about them. This perception can also be augmented into a adrenaline rush moment, as his reaction/timing can take in his surroundings during moments of quick conflict and surprise, allowing him to react in simultaneous moments to keep himself aware and alert at all times. Excellent Strategist: Having shown this during his time as a Captain preceding his current position, Kensei has shown remarkable leadership capabilities and tactical expertise. He'd often lead his squad out to preform special operations in enemy, unmapped territory, relying on nothing but his sense of direction and his natural senses to aid him. In encounter Hollows of generous size, Kensei often orders his subordinates to aim for key points to incapacitate it instead of outright killing it, allowing him to study its structure and form of combat while combatting with his men. Once done, Kensei will use just enough power in one strike to kill it with one blow, disallowing any continuous and arduous combat needlessly. Zanjutsu Mastery Hakuda Mastery Hohō Mastery Kidō Practitioner Zanpakutō Tachikaze (断地風, Earth-Severing Wind): When sealed, it takes the form of a wakizashi, with an H-shaped tsuba, white weaving around its hilt, and a black sheath. Shikai: Kensei's Shikai is triggered by the command Blow it Away (吹っ飛ばせ, futtobase; Viz "Blast Away"). When released, air currents swirl around Kensei, and then around Tachikaze. It then transforms into a combat knife with a bronze guard, light purple hilt-wrapping in the center of the hilt, a gray leather grip, and a small ring on the guard's blunt side. As a Shinigami, he wore it at his waist in its sealed form. As a Visored, he commonly keeps it in this released form and stores it in one of his pants pockets Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Kensei has demonstrated the ability to manipulate wind and energy, capable of producing various forms of attacks and techniques. *'Air Blades': By slashing at the air, Kensei can release transparent blades of wind which cut enemies from a distance. They appear to be extremely powerful, easily killing a giant Hollow by cutting it into pieces. *'Bakudantsuki' (爆弾突き, "Bomb Thrust"): Kensei charges Tachikaze, which begins to glow with spiritual energy, until it takes the shape of a glowing orb. He then fires it as an energy blast with extreme force. This blast is quite devastating, as it was able to blow off the arm of Ichigo's Hollow form, and in another case, the heads of Gillian-class Menos. He later uses it to destroy a Menos Grande simply by using the ability while impaling the mask of the Hollow with the blade of Tachikaze. The effect is the same, completely blowing up the head of the Hollow. Bankai: Tekken Tachikaze (鐡拳・断風, Iron Fist Severing Wind): When released, an explosion of wind erupts around Kensei, and when it disperses, Tachikaze transforms from a single combat knife into a pair of large knuckle blades that Kensei holds in each hand. Both blades have a curved silver edge, which tapers off to an outward point on either side. Segmented purple bands wraps around the entirety of his arms, much like armor, while a thicker purple band arches behind him, over his head, with its ends protruding from under his shoulders. '''Bankai Special Ability: '''In Bankai, Kensei's physical prowess increases greatly, as does his manipulation over wind. Trivia